Itachi's Mercy
by Fang's Sakura
Summary: Sakura Mercy is already sick. She finds a boy in paticular liking her. What boy may you ask? You'll just have to find out. Demons, angels, high school, OH MY GOODNESS! Plz review!
1. Plagues from Hell

**Silence's Mercy****By: Anna B.**

**He was staring at the city from the rooftops again. What a strange brother I had. His midnight wings were spread out far on each side. I still can't believe that my older brother, Itachi, was the Prince of Demons. Not to mention the devil's eldest son. I was the second son of the fallen angel. **

" Itachi,** we need to hurry. We do not have time to waste, for we have little. Mother said we need to find the soul keeper and bring him back with us. If we don't all of hell will sink into the depths of the bottomless gateway." He always took his sweet time on everything. Useless.**

"**I'm quite aware that there is little time, Sasuke. I am not an earthly fool." **

"**Could have tricked me," I muttered. He turned and looked straight through me. Silence had a special gift like all of our generation. He could look into your soul. Too bad I didn't have a soul. That's what you get for being a demon. Silence's wary, ice blue eyes turned their attention once again to the forever stretching city that lay ahead. **

"**We will start our search at dawn in the town they call Sen Village. After we arrive we will start with the boy's connections, so as not to cause suspicion. Remember Sasuke, these are mortals we are dealing with. No getting attached, please. We can only focus on our goal. No exceptions."**

"**Yes, brother. I fully understand the gravity of the situation, but what if he doesn't come willingly? And why do you call him a boy as a minor when in human form he is but only a year younger than you? He has been on the earth for seventeen years."**

**My brother stayed silent. "Come," he said, "We must take flight before the fire's flames claim the darkened skies.**

"**Aye." **

**Sen Village**

"**Well, that's just great! The one time I actually get to go out I get sick! Ahhchew!" She had only gotten into the first two months of school and already she was as sick as a dog. My full name is Mercy Sakura Haruno, but most people just call me Saki for short. I always thought that my first name was strange. I remember at my old school all of the other kids teased me. They would say and I quote, 'Oh please Saki, please have Mercy on our wretched souls.' After the first day of them doing that I cracked and went berserk on one of the kids. I sent him to the hospital with a bloody nose. Man, I wish I had hit him harder.**

" Saki**, ya home?" I could hear my friend Ino's voice coming from downstairs. **

"**Yeah, come on in!"**

"**Girl, I can't believe you've already gotten sick. Do you think you'll be back in time for the Halloween party at Takashi Urashima's house?"**

"**I hope so." I wheezed.**

"**Hon, you look awful." I could hear the grimace in her voice. She was right. If I were to look in my full length mirror I would almost bet that my bright, green eyes would be puffy, and my predictable petal pink hair all messed up and frizzy. Even though I was sick I still could win homecoming queen right now against the other girls at school if I wanted to. Reminder: try not to sound so conceited.**

"**I feel awful." I could hear my stomach rumbling as I felt the upchuck of lunch come back for an encore presentation. Apparently it thought that it didn't look good the first time it was served.**

"**I'll be right back," I gasped as I swerved around the room making it to the bucket just in time. My head felt light and fuzzy, like when you just get off of an airplane. I could hear awful wrenching sounds like a pig being run over by a tractor on the Fourth of July. Oh, it was me.**

"**Right, well I'm just gonna go and tell the girls that your okay. I hope you feel better sweetie." Again with the unhappy sounding voice. Ino never was one of those people who had a strong stomach. But she was stubborn. Not as stubborn as me, but still. **

**When I was done throwing up I felt a lot better.**

"**This is the plan Sasuke. We will disguise ourselves as mortal beings. We go to the educational facility where the boy is. Then we start our research there. Remember, we want to gain his trust. Not to crush it. So no other connections and solely focus on the boy." **

"**How will we know which one he is?" **

"**I believe the soul keeper's given name was Clhalamenhara."**

"**Clhalamenhara?" Boy, heaven had a funny way of giving people names.**

"**Yes, I also believe that in the mortal's tongue the name would be..."**

"**What brother, what would his name be?"**

"**Mercy" **

**The sky was light by now. We had traveled from the dark city to the Village in three days time. Tomorrow we would start our research on the boy. Our bare feet padded on the road as we landed on mortal territory our first time. I sucked my red wings into my back, only to leave two identical, (I believe humans call them tattoos) red colored wings there. My brother's fourteen foot wingspan disappeared as well, only to leave the same, but black identical markings on his shoulder blades down. **

"**So Itachi, where shall we start our journey?" This was going to be fun for me.**

"**If we are to blend in, then we must adapt to the customs of the mortals." **

VI OKAY EVERONE, PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Oh the joys of Motherhood!

Thanks so much for the reviews guys! Means so much! I won't write anymore chapters unless I get at least five reviews. SO REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! By the way, I don't own Naruto...pout…tear…tear….pout…..sniffle…. So enjoy I guess!!!

**SEN VILLAGE**

Three days later……

"Mom, I feel fine." Sakura whined. Her mother just didn't know when to quit. I mean sure she had been basically throwing up like an anorexic, but that didn't mean that she wasn't well enough to go to school again. Not to mention the little bitty fun fact that Takashi Urashima's house party was tomorrow.

"There are no taking chances with me young lady. But you do seem to look a little better and you've been fever free for twenty four hours." Oh man, tricking her mom was too easy. It was like picking up a piece of grass and ripping it to shreds. WAY to easy.

"Really momma, I'm fine. Don't worry, I'll totally be okay. Really. I mean REALLY!" This was definitely getting frustrating. A part of her just really wanted to rip her mom's throat out for being so….so…caring. Plus she needs to stop saying really. Really.

"Okay sweetie, if you're sure you won't get sick then I'll allow you to go to school tomorrow. But NO PARTIES!" And that was where she drew the line.

"You cannot be serious, right? I mean this is like the BIGGEST party EVER!" How could her mother do this to her? Who does she think she is? Like, the governor? She would go to that party with or without her mother's permission. She WAS going to that party with style. And a hot date. Not like would be hard.

"Hey mom? I know I can't go to the party, so can I go to Ino's after school? PLEASEEEEEEEEEE?" A please. Nice touch.

"Sure thing sweetie! Is it okay with Ino's mother?" Like she said, too easy.

"Yep mom! It's okay with her. We'll probably just go to the clubhouse and watch movies."

"Okay, honey. Oh my goodness Sakura! You need to get to bed if you're going to school AND Ino's tomorrow!" Sakura looked over at her alarm clock. It read 5:49. Gods, her mother was a nutcase.


	3. If you had just taken the right portal!

Well, Here's another chapter! I've gotten 9 reviews so thankx you guys! I don't own Naruto. But in my mind I DO OWN HIM! Hope you guys like this new chapter! Most of it happened to me today! Go figure! I have to get 15 more reviews for the next chapter.

"Dude, do we have to really do all this stuff? And what's with these humans language? Really it's very hideous and absurd." I mean come on! Itachi had been teaching Sasuke everything about these demons on Earth. (a.k.a. humans) He taught him the lingo, clothing style, and how to land babes. What does that mean anyway? Is it like landing one of those huge blinking birds in the sky? (a.k.a. planes)

"Yes. I know that you're tired man, but don't lose your cool. And I think it's sort of funny the way these people talk."

"UGGHHH! Itachi, do you really have to be like that? And I am not tired! If someone would have just taken the right portal then we wouldn't of had to fly for three days straight!"

"Sasuke." Whoa, he was using the do-what-I-say-or-I-will-kill-you-look. Which was a nice, but scary change, seeing as how his face was usually passive.

"Whatever, lets just get the first day over with." I thought this would be fun, but apparently I was wrong. Very Wrong.

Itachi's POV

Today we would start with this crazy mission that Mother sent us on. Of all the demons and devils of hell, she just had to pick us.

Sakura's POV

"Uggghhh. I wish I could just skip school and go to the party." 7:30 a.m. was way to early by her standards to leave the house for school. I mean, she only lived three blocks from the hellhole. Which again by her standards was not far enough.

She was still looking at her closet for something to wear when the doorbell rang. Who would be here this early? I walked down the hall, through another hall, down the stairs, into the entrance room and opened the door. But I'm obviously stupid in the morning because I still had on my pajamas which consister of nothing more than a lacy black push-up bra and some red and black girl boxers. But luckily when I looked out there was no one there. But there was something on the ground. Hmm. I wonder what it could be?


	4. Angels Show Up In The Strangest Places

No more notes. Just review. I will post longer chapters, so here we go!

"What's that?" Sakura had run down from her clothing crisis to find that no one was even at the freaking door. But, someone had left something. It was a very small box that was white and had a gold and silver ribbon wrapped around it. On the ribbon was a folded up piece of paper. Sakura unfolded it and read its contents.

_Clhalamenhara,_

_Father asks that you DO NOT open this box until you have made you're decision about the lost kingdom and its prince._

_Signed,_

_Feleodamacaius _

"Okay, that's weird. I wonder what's in there." Though Sakura wondered about the box and what could be inside on her walk to school she dared not open it. Sakura may be a little too curious, but she wasn't stupid. Then again she might open it later. Because you know, curiosity killed the cat.

"Ahhh, yes the transfer students! Let me just get you you're transcripts and schedules. Then after that I will assign each of you a guide that will show you around the school and has the same classes as you so you will not have to worry about a thing!" After some time of digging, flying papers, and what seemed to be a deranged looking Garfield cat, the secretary finally found Itachi and Sasukes papers.

"Here you are. Sasuke, you're guide will meet you down the hallway. And Itachi your guide will meet you right outside my office. I hope you like Maishly High School boys!"

Itachi and Sasuke muttered their thanks and went to their waiting positions. Itachi waited for about ten minutes when he heard footsteps coming hurriedly down the hallway running towards his direction. He looked up and saw the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen. Not like he would admit that out loud or in any other form. In front of him was a very pale skinned girl, with carnation pink hair, and the most beautiful and deep sea green, vibrant eyes he had ever saw. You didn't see things like that in hell.

She looked over at Itachi and smiled. All of the sudden his cold, dead thing of heart started beating wildly as his palms grew calmly.

"Hi! I'm Sakura. You must be the new student transfer I'm supposed to guide. Sorry I'm late! So have seen any of the school, have any questions yet?" This girl seemed highly energetic and from what he could tell, very easy to get along with.

"Hello. I'm Itachi and as for questions I have none at the moment except to ask why you are wearing puffy things on your feet." Sakura looked down and to her embarrassment she was wearing her Hello Kitty slippers. That was just great. Especially in front of this hot new student who was so cool he was like frostbite.

[What do you think should be their nicknames for each other if they become closer?

"Ummm…I…um….well, you see…ugh, dammit!" Why do you have to be such an idiot Sakura? Pull you're act together so you can get this hot guy! Dammit!

"Can we look around the school before we classes start?" A low and subtle voice came. Of course it was the hottie hot Itachi, but then again with a voice with such quiet confidence, who else could it be? Okay. Sakura was really low on her self confidence at this point. _Okay Sakura, dazzle him. Give him you're best shot, but keep you're motives under wraps. Deep breathes. Good and talk._

"Of course we can, Itachi-kun! Let's go!" And so they went walking and gallivanting through and around the school until they reached their final destination. **[I love those movies!** Maishly High School had a lot of students, but even more teachers. So there were usually only about eight to ten students in a classroom at a time. Sometimes it could be even less!

Sakura kept thinking about Itachi after she left him at in the doorway to find her seat in the very back of the classroom by the big bay window in the right corner. Well, she thought she had left him there. Itachi glided to where Sakura was sitting and took his rightful place beside her.

"Hello again. You don't mind if I sit next to a beautiful lady, do ya? Itachi was smirking at her and quite frankly she didn't know what to think of Itachi at that point. **[I don't know right now either! Hehe! Oh, the OccNess! **Sakura may have gotten a little nervous about the attention, but who said she didn't like it?

"Um...okay Itachi-kun." When she said his name his face softened a bit and his smirk turned into the best and most caring smile a demon could get.

Itachi POV

Foolish little brother. Foolish demons and devils. Did they really think that I cared about them and that hellhole? Why should I? Ever since I was born I had a hatred of hell and everything in it. My plan was to come here, pretend to be human, and find my place in Heaven if God accepted my demon self. Then again I didn't ask to be born a demon so he should at least give me one more chance, right? I knew thatClhalamenhara was Sakura, but then again it was all apart of my plan. I had to get rid of Sasuke first though before I could start my real mission. God. Sakura is so beautiful when she tilts her head to the side and flashes those dazzling smiles that seem to tear and rip at you're soul. Not that I had one. At least, not yet anyway. It would soon change though. All I had to do was tempt Sakura to open the box I gave her and to get her to fall in love in love with me.

Little did Itachi know though, that Sakura had fallen the moment their eyes met. And little did Sakura know, that the Prince of Demons was going to ask her to marry him when she turned eighteen.

I know, I'm so evil! Cliffhanger! Remember that I have to have 20 reviews before I post the fifth chapter. So if you want another one then tell people about it! I'm going to try to make each chapter as long as this one, but I have writer's block a lot so have patience with me! Tell me what I can improve on, but keep it nice. NO FLAMES!!!!!

I love u all and I hope you like this story! Love ya!


	5. I'm A Barbie Girl In A Hell Of A World!

HI EVERYONE! SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE I WAS BUSY ON YOUTUBE AND FACEBOOK, SO I'LL MAKE UP FOR IT THIS MONTH BY POSTING LONG CHAPTERS! ENJOY! AND PLEASE REVIEW! IT MAKES ME FEEL AWESOME WHEN PEOPLE GIVE OUT REVIEWS SO YEAH I just sounded like Deidara. Yikes! Plus pictures for this chapter will be on my profile! )

"Okay, so are you ready, Sakura?" This was going to be HELL. For the blow out party, Ino wanted to give Sakura a whole new look. The only thing was….Sakura didn't feel like playing Barbie Doll.

"Not really."

"Come on, Sakura! You're gorgeous! Were just enhancing you're features!" Like that made her feel anymore willing. To Sakura, at the moment "enhancing" made her think of all sorts of deadly catastrophies. Sakura. Sakura.

"SAKURA!!!!!!"

"Holy Shiz!" Sakura yelled as she fell out of the vanity chair and onto the not-so-soft ground of her best friend's room.

"Do you have to yell in my ear!" Yeah. She was really irritable now. If Ino made her look like a fag she was going to pay. Big time in blood, sweat, and tears.

"Sorry, okay let's get started! And so the makeover began.

"Oh my sweet baby Kami." The makeover had not only enhanced her features, it made her look like…oh sweet baby Kami. Sakura took a deep breath, turned around, and looked in the mirror. Her jaw dropped six feet under. She had her long, pink hair in curls and spirals that made a halo around her heart shaped face. Her eyes popped out against the contrast of her silky blue dress. Her figure faintly glimmering due to the somewhat odd, full moon dancing through the open bedroom window. As she looked at herself in awe Sakura stood up and twirled around in circles trying to catch every angle of herself in the dress.

Cough ….. Sakura turned around to hear a cough, then gag, then she saw a flash of blonde as Ino made her way to the bathroom. _Well, looks like I'm going to the party by myself tonight. I wonder if Itachi will come to the party to the party tonight. I heard he has a younger brother. Maybe I could meet him sometime. _

Now that Ino wasn't going she would have to walk three blocks to get to the party. She snuck out of the house and made her way past the first block. The wind seemed oddly at ease, while everything was calm and quiet. The full moon making her skin glisten even more as she slowly made her way to the second block. Now Sakura was a very strong girl don't get me wrong, but at the moment she had no idea what was coming for her on the next turn. As she rounded the corner she stopped, sensing something behind her. She turned and looked, yet nothing was there. As she started to continue her journey once again she found herself face- to- face with the person she least expected to see.

"Hello." As if Sakura wasn't having a hard enough time as it was, the person in front of her didn't make it that much easier.

AND THE MYSTERY PERSON IS………………………………………….?

I'm taking votes on this one guys! Should the mystery person be….

Itachi

Sasuke

The Principal

A Gang Banger

Rapist

A Fluffy Kitty

OR a street kid?

In my mind this story can play out in many different ways. Also, I will have votes for every chapter so get used to it! I would really appreciate it if you review. When I don't get at least 5 reviews I feel like the story is useless and give it up. So if you want it to continue then review plz! Thankx for being patient with me guys! Luv ya! And the outfit Sakura is wearing will be posted on my profile soon so check it out if you're curious. Arigato!


	6. Inner Conflict and Butterfly Kisses

Hey Hey Everybody! I'm really into the mood of writing so prepare yourselves for neverending chapters, yay! Um..sry. I told Becca not to let me drink Mountain Dew. Oh well. The voting is over so deal with who the mystery person is…and that person is……. Ill let u read to find out! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! R&R PLZ!

"Hello Sakura." It was……A kitty! (No just joking, it was Itachi! Haha! I got you good!)

"OMG!!!! You scared me Itachi!" She giggled. Gods, he loved it when she did that. He also loved some other things that should not be mentioned. coughcoughher asscoughcough

"I was going to a party, I suspect you were as well, Sakura." She shivered. Whether it was the wind or the way the dress was made, hearing him say her name like that was just so…_SEXY! YA! YOU GOT TO GET HIM IN BED GIRL! RIDE HIM LIKE THE LITTLE…._

**Holy Shiz!!! Where the hell did you come from! I thought I lost you in therapy last year! **

_What you didn't miss me? _

**Oh maybe, just a little!**

_Oh, touchy!_

**God, will you just shut up already!**

_Do I sense some hostility?You owe me some flowers missy!_

**Yaya, whatever can you get lost now!**

_(Whimpers and runs into a corner to go cry.) _(I FEEL SO SORRY FOR INNER SAKURA HERE!)

"Um..Sakura?..." She looked at him. He looked like her. Something happened in that instance of time. Something unspeakable. Something unheard of. He leaned in and smelt her flowing, floral, hair. He kissed her eyelids, then proceeding to her ears, cheeks, nose, and neck, where he left a trail of soft and caring kisses that set her body and soul on fire.

"Itachi" She gasped. Something within her was tightning and she felt her body burning and aching for just some more of those whispers of kisses. And then he pulled back.

"Shall we go to the party or would you like to come with me and go somewhere else instead?" He hoped she would come with him. He wasn't trying to get laid or get inside her pants, but he really wanted to get to know her.

"Umm… I would really like it if I could go……

So I said that there would be longer chapters and I wasn't lying. This just isn't one of them. So since I'm such a cliffy person I nedd you to help me decide where are potential loves will go.

To the party. To a romantic spot. To Itachi's house. A different party. Or to visit kitty!!!!

R&R plz! I love it when you give out reviews and I know I'm a sucky writer, but I do appreciate it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Notes From The Midnight Writer

Hello Everybody! I have gotten a lot of great reviews! THNX! But it seems as though one of the readers does not like the way that my story has gone since the first chapter. So I am going to give everyone an option.

Continue with the story.

Rewrite ALL chapters starting with the second.

Don't change it, but make the first chapter into a story line for another group of characters. Let's say Maximum Ride, Twilight perhaps?

It's your choice. And in the future please give my writing criticism. But be nice. I can't write that completely horrible.

Luv,

Anna Lee♫ a.k.a lil miss sunshine

don't you just LUV my style people? xoxoxoxoxo!


End file.
